fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Convos with Amy
Convos with Amy is a chat series with Amy Jackson talking to various Fantendo characters. If you want your character to do this, PM on chat to make the conversation happen (but please put the characters in the request section first). Conversations Nizzle and Zorp :Amy: Uh, you guys are Nizzle & Zorp, right? :Nizzle: Yeah. :Zorp: Wanna know about tacos? :Amy: I'd rather not. :Zorp: If you say so... :Nizzle: So...what are your favorite pastimes? :Amy: Metroid. :Nizzle. Uh, cool, Zorp plays that. :Zorp: WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE BOSS?!??? :Amy: The last guy. :Zorp: I like none of them. Also, do you like swimming? I do. I also like eating trains. It's fun, to me. Wait, not trains, rain. Rain is :tasty. Do you like 80's rap music? :Nizzle: Zorp...shut up... :Amy: As long as I don't get water in my ear, I like swimming. If I get water in my ear, it'll cause my brain to short-circuit. :Nizzle: Dang. That must hurt....hey, wanna see something cool? :*Makes electrical forcefield* :Amy: Nice! :Nizzle: Heh. :Zorp: WAAAIT! I have something cooler!!! :*Makes moon fall, nearly crushing Amy* :Zorp: Huh, how was that? :Amy: Why though. :Zorp: Well I can control lunar energy. I mean, it's either that or my deadly toxins... :*Amy makes a bunch of machines come to life* :Amy: That's the best I can do. :Nizzle: DEAR GOD! :*Runs in corner* :Zorp: Nizzle is scared of robots. Well, deadly ones, at least. :Amy: This too. *controls Zorp with a telepathic wave* :Zorp: What are you going to do to me?!!??? :Amy: I'm just gonna control your mind for a bit :Zorp: o...o..kkk....... :*Falls asleep, and wakes up with pink eyes* :Amy: Now, climb on top of Nizzle's head! :Nizzle: What are you doing? :Nizzle: Egh, why is he more wet than usual...AMY :Amy: I can switch it around if you want. :Nizzle: What...are you talking about??? :*Amy releases Zorp from mind control and takes over Nizzle's body instead* :Amy: That. :Zorp: You aren't attacking us...are you?? :Amy: Nah. :Zorp: Thank god... :Amy: I'd only attack with the technology stuff and this. :*Amy pulls out a cybernetic sword* :Zorp: Coooooooooooooooooooool...... :*Rift in time appears, showing primitive cavemen coming out to attack* :Zorp: Crap, is the Time Rod malfunctioning? :Amy: The what? :Zorp: Heh, this thing we have. It's all stoney and well, opens up rifts in time. :Zorp: Totally not dangerous. :Amy: Oh. :Zorp: Heh, those cavemen look mad. Can you...release Nizzle off your control just for a sec? :*Amy releases Nizzle* :Nizzle: WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!?? :Amy: Cavemen. :Nizzle: Just give us a second Amy, to fight these guys....unless you want to help. I'm sure future stuff would be a gret confusion method. :Amy: How do you know I- Never mind. :*Amy twirls sword* :Nizzle: Well, that sword kind of...yeah... :Zorp: WOAH COOL HIT THEM WITH IT I WANNA SEE PLEASE LEMME SEE! :*Amy slashes with her sword, which leaves a path of where it slashed* :Zorp: Awwweeesome.... :Amy: Yeah... :Nizzle: Hey, Amy, I think now is a good time for us to go. Dad's gonna get real mad if we don't show up for supper. :Zorp: Bye cool cyber girl! :Amy: See ya. :Nizzle: K, bye :*Drills through the ground, to their house* Requests NOTE: PLEASE DO NOT SUBMIT JOKE CHARACTERS OR RECOLOURS * Category:Spin-offs Category:RTA's Things Category:Tayshaun & Amy